


Oops!

by miinyamoto



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confessions, It's okay though, Late valentines fic, M/M, anxiety brrr, fluff !!, happy oumasai day !!!, i think it's fluff :D, idk but they're cute enough i guess, no beta but let's not die, shuichi and overthinking, we get a happy end, wow !! this is awkward !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinyamoto/pseuds/miinyamoto
Summary: "Are you ignoring me? And here I was, thinking you're finally confessing your undying love for me!""You could put it that way . . . 'confessing my undying love for you' I guess."or ; things never go as planned, but maybe that's for the best.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Oops!

**Author's Note:**

> late valentines day fic aha
> 
> but hey it's okay, i make the rules. if I say it's still valentines, then it IS still valentines. /j

" . . . eh? Saihara-chan is giving me chocolate?" Ouma stares blankly at the box that was given to him.

_Yucky_ _Saihara-ch_ _an_ _is_ _c_ _onfessing_ _to_ _me?_ _Aww, y_ _ou_ _fell_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _me_ _~?_ _Well_ _too_ _bad!_ _Did_ _you_ _know_ _that I_ _was_ _just_ _messing_ _with_ _you_ _this_ _whole_ _tiime,_ _huh? huuuh?_ Shuuichi shakes his head at his imagined reaction. Ouma acts mean sometimes but he won't make fun of his feelings, right? Right??

But what if it changes right now and he gets apalled and starts to ignore him and _then_ — his train of though was interrupted with a snap of Ouma's finger.

"Saihara-chan? Hey . . . are you ignoring me?" The liar lets out an overly exaggerated, totally fake sob, "And here I was, thinking you're finally confessing your undying love for me!" Aaand cue the waterworks.

"Um– no! It's not like that!" He waves his hands frantically in an attempt to hush him. "I was just thinking and– ah, um, you could put it that way . . . 'confessing my undying love for you' i guess."

The more he spoke the more he lowers his head. By the time he'd finished explaining himself, his bangs had obscured his vision. As curious as his detective nature might be, he absolutely don't want to see Ouma's reaction to that.

Now he just admitted to it didn't he?! Stupid Shuichi! The plan was to give it to him as obligatory chocolate! Not this! Now everything is ruined because that's all he's ever good at.

"Saihara-chan." Ouma calls out.

Oh no, he's using the soft voice to him. The soft voice he only uses when he's comforting a crying Shuuichi. How could he even assume that Ouma would act mean when right now he's using a delicate method to reject him.

"Shumai, hey. Look at me, please?" Stupid Shuichi shakes his head instead and covers his face with his hands. God how can someone be so _stupid._ He can't even follow simple requests he can't even hand over a damn chocolate without fucking up everything—

A warm small hand is now on top of his, in an attempt to to remove the hands as gently as possible, away from Shuichi's ugly reddened face. He doesn't cooperate, and Ouma stops trying to pry.

"You know, I like _l_ _iiii_ _ike_ you too! A lot!"

Shuichi lifts up his head so fast, it's surprising how he haven't broken his neck. Gold meets purple and— _oh_ that purple is mixed with something warm, almost too fond, affectionate. He doesn't want to believe it. He can't let himself believe it. "But that's a- a lie, isn't it?"

And with that, Ouma's expression turns blank once more, before shifting into one of his infamous cheshire grins. Oh. Great. Now Shuichi is certain he's being toyed with.

"Hmm! hmm! A lie, huh?" He leans in closer and grasps Shuichi's hands that were no longer hiding his face. The detective gulps audibly. "Even a supreme leader of evil wouldn't be that mean you know! Or maybe they would? Who knows! What's you deduction, Mister Detective?"

Shuchi knows the answer. He _thinks_ he knows the answer, but with Ouma, he's never really that sure. So perhaps . . . what if he does have a chance? Maybe he should take it then and just hope for the better. "It's not a lie, then? You like me." He manages to say without a stutter, squeezing at the hands that held his. What a shame it will be if all this confidence leads him to the wrong answer.

"Ding ding ding!! You got it right, Mister Detective!" Ouma then cheers, laughing happily. Shuichi usually feels like he's being mocked whenever the supreme leader acts like this, but somehow it feels genuine this time. He finds himself laughing along.

"So, what would the prize be?" The detective asks jokingly, trying to lighten the mood as he internally struggled to understand and accept the fact that Ouma actually likes _like_ him and is now holding hands with him apparently.

"Oooh!! My Saihara-chan wants a prize!" Ouma's eyes sparkled in amusement. He decides to abandon Shuichi's hands and opts to cup his face instead. (Which took effort! Curse Shuichi's long legs!)

"Would a kiss suffice?" The shorter boy offers, and before he can take it back, Shuichi leans in to claim his prize.

**Author's Note:**

> oooh also this is my first fic in this fandom, I hope they were not too OOC !!
> 
> i hope u enjoyed this fic !! happy oumasai day !! :D


End file.
